Guns and Roses
by SQUABandSQUABinality
Summary: Ruby Rose Webber has gotten herself a new friend, a certain Joe Darley. The only complication? She is the top pathologist of the state, he is the younger brother of a ganglord, Billy Darley, and has just been initiated into the gang.
1. The Confrontation

**A/N There is the info to this story and the sneak peek to this chapter on our blog : www(dot)squabandsquabinality(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Chapter 1 – The Confrontation

Ruby Rose Webber exited her car and closed the door behind her while snuggling into her oversized coat. She leisurely walked into the bar named 'The Four Roses', the lighting was dim, creating an uneasy atmosphere. The smell of cigarettes, marijuana and alcohol was in the air causing her to scrunch up her nose in disgust.

Walking towards the bartender she noticed just how out of place she looked. With her in her work clothes while everyone else was in ratty and simple clothing. Arriving infront of the bartender, who was giving her a look that resembled that of the evil eye. She asked him for what she was looking for, he seemed to hesitantly lean forward and point towards an isolated table at the far corner of the room, his look changing to that of 'beware'.

Nodding her thanks, she began to walk towards the direction of which the table was set. Quickly studying each face at the table and adding them to memory she noticed that they where exactly what is expected, tall men with an evil glint in their eye. And there she was, Ruby Rose in all her 4'11, 100 pound glory walking towards a table full of gangsters. Everyone in the room was glancing towards her as if she had lost her mind, ignoring them as she went.

Arriving, the table fell quiet, all eyes falling on her. In a professional voice accompanied by her English accent she announced,

"I am looking for a Mr. Darley."

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into now Joey?"

A deep voice emerged from the darkness followed by its owner. Blowing smoke from his mouth a tall shaved head stepped into the spot light which was highlighting the table. Giving a side glance towards her friend she corrected the owner of the voice,

"Well actually I am looking for a Mr. B Darley."

Taking another drag from his cigarette then releasing the smoke from its prison, he looked down at her saying,

"So what? Your man not giving you enough? And its Billy."

Sizing eachother up, him looking upon her small petite frame hidden by her heavy coat, her dark hair shaping her heart shaped face and contrasting her ivory skin yet matching perfectly with her deep black eyes which seemed to never end. Her pouty ruby coloured lips set impeccably under her button shaped nose. Her looking up at him with his shiny bald head, beady blue eyes and goatee covered mouth. With tribal markings escaping from his top up his neck and down his arms. He was much taller than her around 6'3 but nothing about him intimidated her, he was just a cold blooded killer, one of many she had met.

"So you are the man that has been keeping me up all through the night."

Smirking at her, Billy Darley eyed her hungrily.

"You've been causing quite a mess these past few weeks, the latest being a certain Brendan Hume."

The look he was giving her changed drastically.

"You see Mr. Darley I am the one that has to stay cleaning up after you."

"Who the fuck do you think you are you bitch!"

"Now now Mr. Darley we are all adults here so we should mind our language."

Ruby gave a small smile noticing that her good friend Joey was red with the urge to laugh, but this seemed to only enrage Billy Darley even more.

"Who the fuck are you little girl? No one just walks up to me in my motherfucking bar and talks to me like that!"

Gripping the chair that sat directly infront of him so tightly that his knuckles where of a pure white colour. Calmly looking through her Irregular Choice designer bag and pulling out her badge flashing it towards the cherry tomato faced man.

"Head of Medicine of Boston's Legal Department M.D. Webber"

Chuckling sarcastically at her and sizing her up one final time while taking the last puff from his cigarette bud then proceeding to throwing on the ground.

"Barley even legal… Huh head of fucking medicine my ass, stop fucking around and get out of my fucking sight."

"Don't kid yourself Mr. Darley, you have been quite busy haven't you? Eighteen year old hockey player, male, slashed in the throat, son and brother. Twenty one year old female, mother of two and loving wife and daughter, shot right in the middle of her eyes. Forty year old, male, homeless, multiple bullet wounds to the chest. Sixteen year old, female, shot in the lungs, death by drowning in her own blood, daughter. Three month old, embryo, death by loss of mother. Five deaths in the past week, I am guessing that is quite impressive even for you standards Mr. Darley. That is all for now I will contact you at a later date."

Giving him one of her brilliant smiles as a dismissal and started turning towards the door and over her delicate shoulder,

"See ya later Joey."

Her clicking heals where the only thing that could be heard in the now silent bar followed by the door slamming behind her and then the chair which Billy Darley was once gripping smashing against the astonished table which the gangsters where surrounding.

**A/N Outfits are also on the blog. Sneak peak of chapter 2 now up. REVIEW!**


	2. My Chair!

Chapter 2 – My Chair!

It was the following morning of the encounter with Billy Darley, and Ruby Rose Webber was still in bed enjoying her day off. The quiet in the room was interrupted by the sound of her mobile phone, she picked up her SAMSUNG Genio and a smile spread across her lips as she read the text message she had just received from Joey.

_u did quite some damage last night pipsqueak dark vader left a few mins after u did and didnt even come home last night id hate 2 think what he did 2 that poor whore :)J_

Ruby slid her phone open and with a devilish smile started typing away,

_**Dear Joe, **_

_**I believe that now that I have actually seen him he deserves a new nickname for I'd hate to think that the actual Dark Vader had so little hair. It should be something like tomato head or ketchup face, what do you think my friend which is a lad? Good Morning by the way, I hope that you will have a very lovely day.**_

_**Ruby Rose Webber**_

She then noticed that there was no way she would be able to get back to sleep for she was completely wide awake, so she got out of her wrought iron bed and made it with her pure silk red sheets. She walked into her adjoining bathroom, mobile in hand and set it on the sink.

She took off her Giorgio Armani underpants, the only piece of clothing she had on. She had never been brought up in sleeping in only her underwear but she could not for she loved the feel of her pure silk sheets surrounding her bare body.

Starting her multi jet shower and stepping in, letting the warm water beat down onto her naked skin. Sighing in content she just enjoyed the moment of piece. Deciding that she had spent enough time being belted by the jets she switched them off and stepped out, wrapping her self in an oversized towel. Wrapping her hair in an equally sized one she looked up at the wall of mirrors infront of her and started washing her teeth in the sink which was jutting out of said wall.

Finishing off her normal daily routine she noticed that she had gotten another text message while she had been in the shower. Grabbing her mobile and leaving the bathroom reading it as she went.

_those r good 1s pipsqueak but lets just stick 2 dark vader its him 2 a fucking t__ hey how about u come down 2 d bar 2night and ill introduce u 2 d guys properly around 7 maybe :? J_

While considering the option she got dressed in a pair of baggy three quarter black pants and her favorite hoodie. Sitting down on her favorite chair in her sanctuary she got back to typing.

_**Dear Joe,**_

_**I would very much enjoy officially meeting the people you speak so highly about. I will see you at seven tonight and don't think I forgot about those grammar lessons I promised to give you. ;) **_

_**Ruby Rose Webber**_

Getting up and leaving the mobile behind her and starting up a cup of coffee, she then crossed the room tweaking a few ivory keys as she walked infront of her baby grand. Arriving infront of her antique book shelf that sat in the middle of two of her own paintings, she opened the glass door and took out one of her favorites, Wuthering Heights. Walking back over to the coffee machine she poured herself a cup and continued on to her black modern reading chair.

Most of her day was spent reading the book she had read times over and only realized just how late it had become by the growling of her stomach. She looked over to her big old roman clock which took up half of the wall, it read 2 o'clock in the afternoon which gave her just enough time to cook, eat, get ready and get to the bar on time.

She ran up three floors of stairs and up to her kitchen and put together a quick meal of pasta. Scarfing it down and then washing the dishes going back down to her closet which was joined to the bedroom. After a bit of contemplation, she put on her plain charcoal colored skinny fit jeans, dragon print tank top, her piercings, her hooded leather jacket and finally her leather biker boots.

Quickly brushing through her hair and putting on a thin layer of lip gloss, she walked up one floor to the garage noticing that it was half past six, which would give her just enough time to arrive at the bar.

Opening the door she walked straight towards a metal shelf which was covered in many different types of helmets. Taking one at random she walked towards her BMW motorcycle, mounting and kick starting it all while opening the garage door which led to the outside, speeding down the road towards her destination.

-The Gang-

The whole Darley gang minus its leader were waiting impatiently outside The Four Roses for someone that according to Joey they just had to meet. Just then from the bar it self emerged a woman that could easily resemble a prostitute on a corner. The whole gang hollered and whistled as she bent down to pick up something showing off even more of her ass than she was when she was standing upright.

A purring came from down the street distracting them and enraging the whore of a woman. Not long after the purring grew louder and was accompanied by the motorcycle which it was coming from. Heco screamed in surprise,

"Holy fucking shit! It's a motherfucking BM fucking W!"

"Look at those fucking rims!"

"And look at the fucking chrome work!"

"The fucking paint job's sick!"

All were astonished except for Joe Darley who just gave a knowing grin. The rider switched off the motorcycle and kicked down the kickstand and stepping off, taking off the helmet and swinging her hair free she turned towards the gang and started making her way over. Joe was about to walk forward and greet his friend but she beat him to it by running and engulfing him in a big hug.

If you could say that they were amazed before then they were gobsmacked now. Giving him a kiss on the cheek she released him from her grip and went to greet the rest of the gathered men.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, I have heard nice things about you. I would like to excuse myself for my actions yesterday but it was a work duty you see. I would like to introduce myself first of all I am Ruby Rose Webber, I am originally from London as you have probably noticed from my accent. I enjoy reading, art, music and dead bodies. Why you might ask, well you see when it came to choosing between neuro surgery and pathology, pathology won with over a thousand molecule spans."

Ruby started laughing hysterically knowing that this could not be true but the gangsters did not understand this concept. Heco let out a snort and nudged Jamie with his elbow indicating that he thought she had lost her mind. The petite girl snapped her head up towards Heco and in a very high voice started telling him off.

"Do you want to share something with us… What is his name Joseph?"

The gang burst into fits of laughter and Joe turned red with embarrassment but still answered her.

"That shithead is Heco."

"Well Heco, if that is your real name, though I do believe that Hecory is more suitable for such a gentleman. You should learn some manners, come over when Joseph comes for his grammar lessons. You don't mind do you Joseph not giving you all of the attention you require?"

She gave Joe a smirk that he knew so well… she was messing with them. He mouthed back _you smart ass_ as his reply.

"You could dog, might get some extra action with the ladies."

Bodie joined in.

"Excuse me Mr…?"

"Bodie, and no shitty nicknames."

"Well Mr. Bodie, are you insinuating something?"

Joe couldn't take it anymore and was already rolling on the floor with laughter and that caused Ruby to crack, laughing along with him in her raspy laugh. Joe being the one to recover first.

"Aaw c'mon she's messin' with ya."

"Yeah I might have grown up in the poshy part of London but I'm not that snotty. So are we going into the bar any time soon, it's freezing out here."

All the men's jaws went slack and then they all started chuckling. Joe put his arm around Ruby's shoulder and they all made their way into the bar all the while introducing her properly to each one of his brothers.

-Billy-

The hot headed ganglord sped down the road towards the bar, that motherfucker had made his blood boil. The motherfucker was now dead obviously and in Billy's eyes he deserved it. No one gets on his nerves and lives to see another day, hell if he ever sees that little pixie girl again she'll have her brains as a decoration on his wall.

As he parked skillfully and slamming the car door behind him. He confidently walked towards the bar that he considered his. Walking in everybody kept out of his way both out of respect and fear which made his ego grow. Ordering a beer with nothing but a lift of the hand, walking towards the table his gang always occupied. He suddenly froze in his spot both with disbelief and anger.

There in his chair was seated a gorgeous woman with her hair slightly wind swept backwards, just enough to show her pierced ears. With three in each lobe an industrial bar in one and an industrial loop in the other, right eyebrow was also pierced with a bar. The top she was wearing contrasted so well with her skin that it was like she could glow. He could appreciate her beauty any day… But who gives a fuck? She was in HIS chair.

'.…DEAD.'

* * *

**A/N Go to our blog for extras for next chapter and outfits and a few extra pictures of this one.**

**http:/squabandsquabinality(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	3. Any time soon

Chapter 3 – Any time soon

Ruby Rose Webber sat cross legged in a bar that just the night before she had ambushed a certain Billy Darley in and now there she was socializing and laughing with his men. Little did she know that it was her turn to be ambushed… Billy stomped his way over to the table as if he was a five year old child and had his arms crossed infront of his built chest. He looked down at her as if expecting that she would just get up so that he could sit down in the chair that she was currently occupying.

The men's part of the table fell silent leaving only Ruby chattering away, she thought that they were all very interested in her argument. She noticed that this was not true when all their faces fell and turned pale, their eyes directed behind her shoulder. She slowly turned her head looking over her shoulder, her hair flipping as if being in a 60s movie, only to find an angry looking Billy Darley. He stayed looking down on her questioningly before she cracked and asked,

"May I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you could get out of my fucking chair!"

Not intimidated her eyebrows rose so high that they nearly met her hairline. Returning sarcastically,

"Well, when I sat down I am quite sure that I didn't see your name anywhere on it."

Turning around to continue her conversation only worsened the situation. Putting two and two together, the English accent and the quick dismissal, Billy noticed that the chick sitting infront of him was actually the little pixie that had ruined his day the night before.

Gripping an arm of the chair in his death grip he roughly turned her around, chair and everything so that she was facing him. Thinking that it was all over she was thoroughly surprised when her chair was dragged so roughly around that she nearly flew across the room. Only to come face to face with the man she had just been arguing with, he was staring daggers at her and resting all the weight of his body on the arms of her chair, trapping her.

He lent in even more so close to her that their noses were practically touching and she could feel his heavy breath fanning across her face and neck.

"You got some fucking nerve to come back in here you little bitch. Especially after that fucking stunt you pulled on me yesterday. No one tells me what to do, this is my fucking end of the sewer, while your little ass is here you respect ME."

"Well I apologize for you think of what happened yesterday, but it was just a friendly warning. Now as for the chair, first of all there is such a thing as personal space, "

She then slowly untangled each one of his fingers from the chair then only slightly pushing on his shoulders, modestly growing the gap between them.

"secondly if you wanted to sit it the space that I was you could have just told me to scoot over so that you would be able to place another chair there."

Lacing her delicate arms down her body grabbing the base of the chair and turning it around so that it was back to facing the table, without actually getting up from her seat, making irritable noises as she went causing all the gangsters to grid their teeth. Re-taking her place at the table, then slightly moving to the left, leaving just enough room for another chair to be placed.

This left Billy Darley wide eyed and amazed, never had he been talked to in such a way especially with it being in such a polite manner. Gathering his thoughts and emotions and putting his usual mask back on, clicking his fingers at Heco and directing his thumb towards an empty set of chairs.

Heco scrambled out of his seat and practically ran towards the chairs, not wanting to enrage Billy more seeing as in he had messed up so many times this week, yet again. He got a chair and placed it in the empty space. He then returned to his seat, quickly drowning a shot.

Billy grabbed the back of the chair with one hand walking around its base and seating himself comfortably. He swiped up a packet of cigarettes that was on the table, not caring to whom it belonged, taking one out and lighting it, trying to calm some of his nerves.

This predicament, Billy sitting down next to her, caused Ruby to be smack dad in the middle of both Darley brothers. Wanting to break the awkwardness Bodie decided to make a toast for Joey's accomplishment. Raising his glass,

"To Joe, he's finally a man. And he's fucking off the hook for it too!"

Everyone raised their glasses, throwing back their shots, with Ruby sipping her water and Billy taking a gulp out of his full glass of beer which had been placed before him only seconds before.

"You were lucky mate. It's a good thing that the judge thought that Mr. Hume's eye witness account wasn't reliable enough to put you away."

Ruby said seriously to her very close friend.

"Yeah, well it was a good fucking thing that they didn't have any fucking prints on the body."

He said while giving her the famous Darley wink and grin.

"Yeah don't make me do anything like that again. Or at least any time soon anyway."

This again put Billy Darley in a state of shock. He never knew what to expect from this woman. It was very hard to surprise him, yet she had already done it three times in the past five minutes. At that point he knew that he owed the little pixie girl for what she did for his brother, no matter how annoying she was, he had to keep putting up with her.

Ruby turned towards Billy noticing the cigarette that was hanging from between his lips and in a concerned tone told him,

"Do you have any idea how bad those things are for you? All the tar and nicotine get stuck to the inside of you lungs creating a black layer of soot. This makes gaseous exchange practically impossible, seeing as in most of the alveoli break and get coughed up. Not to mention all the diseases it could lead to; emphysema, extreme asthma attacks, lung cancer and don't forget second hand smoking…"

Billy just sat there thumping his fingers on the table's surface willing himself not to get angry at her nosy ways. All the while she just kept rambling on about all the bad things he was doing to himself with just one of his many addictions.

* * *

**A/N Go to blog for outfits and a sneak peek!**

**http:/squabandsquabinality(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**!Review!**


	4. Inside voice and baked beans

Chapter 4 – Inside voice and baked beans.

Yesterday was a very long night, so much so that Ruby Rose Webber didn't even make it to her bed. Instead she had woken up in a very uncomfortable position, half of her body on one of her leather couches in the lobby and the rest on the hardwood floor.

She was currently in her kitchen drinking her first coffee, one out of many to come, and she felt like a cripple or like she had suddenly woken up as an eighty year old. While getting up to refill her mug the pain that ran trough her stiff neck reminded her of the position she had found herself in that same morning. Her legs where resting on the couch, the rest of her body dangling off it while her shoulders and head where resting in an uncomfortable position on the floor. It had thoroughly amazed her how she had even slept like that or at least how she hadn't woken up sometime during the night.

Checking the time she decided that she would give herself another half an hour of just drinking coffee and reading that day's news paper before she had to go get ready for work and prior to that breakfast with Joe. Hopefully he still remembered about their plans to meet at the diner for breakfast. They had made the plans while he was still slightly coherent but he had gotten so smashed last night that she wouldn't be surprised if she got stood up.

It had been quite a fun and crazy night, since she wasn't use to being around pissed people, but she had found it quite funny being the only sober one among a group of drunken men. Though by far the most amusing thing was the fact that they where less scary when drunk than when sober. The fact that she had been told that she was beautiful multiple times that night by basically all of the men, well all except for their leader which she was just fine with, was a definite highlight.

Returning to her seat, a full steaming cup of coffee in her hand which she sat down on the island infront of her, she picked up the news paper to begin reading it. She skimmed through it only stopping to read the articles which caught her eye, turning the last page the bold headline struck her.

'_Well at least I have something waiting for me at work today besides paperwork.'_

She folded the paper, grabbed her now empty mug and got up from her seat, all in one flowing motion. Putting her still warm mug in the stainless steal sink and quickly descending the stairs down into the lobby, were she set the newspaper on the glass table which was positioned as the center piece of the artistic and unique room.

Going down another two floors to her main living area which consisted of her sanctuary, bedroom and a bathroom, the latter of which she entered, stripping off her clothes and stepping into the steam filled shower. She exited the bathroom about a quarter of an hour after in nothing but two oversized towels, one absorbing the water from her hair and the other wrapped around her naked form.

After standing in her closet, contemplating for quite a while she decided on a black and gray pinstriped dress which came just past her knees with a ruffled white blouse underneath. She paired this with her favorite colorful matching heels and purse, what made her love them so much was the fact that the heels had charms dangling from the back end of them.

She walked around grabbing the essentials needed to fill up her current bag. Spraying a puff of her pure rose essence perfume on the back of her neck and deemed herself ready. Going back up to the lobby only stopping to put on the black trench coat, which was on the coat hanger in the corner of the room, and to grab the news paper which she had set on the table previously and made her way out the old door.

Once outside she walked round the building to the back where her car was hidden amongst the trees. She hurriedly got in seeking the warmth it would provide her, once comfortable in her seat she looked in the rearview mirror, smoothing down her hair which was sleeked back into a tight bun at the top of her head. She then buckled herself in, started the engine and made her way through the opening in the trees, as she would if she was coming up from her garage, and down the road.

She arrived at the bustling diner a few minutes early. She parked the car and got out, walking towards the diner and pressing the 'lock' button on the car key. Opening the diner door a smell of coffee and buttered toast hit her, causing her tummy to grumble loudly. On her way to comfortably seating herself in a booth near the window preparing herself for what she expected to be a long wait when a head of spiky purple hair caught her eye in the natural morning light. Smiling she changed her course to the last window booth in the corner.

"Well aren't you here early."

"I could say the same thing about you pipsqueak, plus didn't want to keep you waiting now did I?"

Kissing him on the rough surface of his cheek, both as a thank you for such a sweet comment and as a hello, and then sliding herself into the booth infront of him.

"Did you order anything yet?"

"Naw was waitin' for ya. Ya always pick the perfect stuff, I was just gonna get what you where."

She shook her head whilst smiling and disrobing her coat placing it beside her, then reaching and looking through the menu.

"Don't someone look fancy."

"Well some of us actually have a job to get to, which require the need to dress up in a suitable manner unlike your oversized jean clad bum."

It was his turn to snicker and shake his head at her. Sometimes it was a wonder to him how he understood her, but it was like it just came naturally to him as if it was encrypted into his brain from birth, as if he was meant to meet her and be just the way they are, the best of friends, like she was meant to be his sister.

"Can I get you anything?"

Asked a voice in a monotone manner, the waitress was a woman in her early forties, with her hair tied back in a messy pony tail, with baby hairs pointing every which direction as if trying to escape just as they had done the piece of elastic that was holding the rest of her long hair. Her eyes where beady and deep inside her sockets, accompanied by deep blue bruises underneath and a wide spread of tiny wrinkles on the side, which made her look as if she was constantly squinting. Placed directly in the center of her aged face sat a large pointy nose with its tip slightly pointing upwards expanding the gap between her nose and her thin cracked lips. She wore a common waitress outfit and had a name tag placed above her right breast. After quickly studying the waitress' appearance, Ruby glanced back at the menu,

"Yes please, Rosie. I'll have a mug of double espresso coffee with a dash of vanilla, two squirts of cream, and no sugar. Plus a full English breakfast."

Rosie hurriedly scribbled on her notepad trying to keep up with the customer's order not wanting to mess it up. Once finished she glanced at the table's other occupant her eyes widening instinctively, waiting for the man's, who was the exact opposite of the polite and well put together woman who she had just served, order.

"I'll have whatever she said, just with a whole lot of fucking sugar to go with it."

A grimace formed on her lips looking down and slowly wrote down his order even though she didn't really want to. Whilst turning she sent a small smile towards Ruby, then continued on her way to give in the order. She thought about what a polite and sweet looking young lady she had just served, it was a wonder to her how someone like her would hang out with someone like the runt who sat in the boot infront of her. If she had been her daughter she wouldn't let her anywhere near people like him.

"Well she sure is rosy."

Ruby was about to answer with a witty remark of the same manner when she was cut off.

"Joey my man!"

Both of their heads turned in search of the source from which the loud shout emerged, there making their way towards the table were Bodie and Baggy.

"What's up?"

"Just chillin'."

Joe replied in the hope that his gang brothers would just leave them alone. What where they even doing there anyway, he would of expected them to sleep until at least noon. The only reason he was even up was because he wanted to spend time Ruuu… His hopes were shattered when both men slid into the booth next to his friend forcing her to scoot over, now giving her back to the window.

"And how ya doin' pixie?"

This caused Joe to glare at them, they where here because of his friend and showed no sign of leaving. Ruby was once again interrupted but this time by Rosie, the waitress who had both of their steaming beverages in hand, placing one infront of Ruby and slamming Joe's just enough for a sound to reverberate off the table top. She then haphazardly threw two packets of sugar infront of him. Joe looked up at Rosie as if she was an idiot,

"What? That's it?"

Rosie did nothing but huff and turn away slightly, stopping herself from doing something that would definitely cost her her job. Keeping her current position, with her back facing what was definitely one of worst customers she extracted the notepad and pen from her apron pocket and looked at the table's new occupants expectantly. Baggy spoke for the first time,

"Yeah I'll have a black coffee and whatever they're having."

Rosie scribbled the order on her notepad and glanced at Bodie, who didn't even bother looking at her,

"Same."

She then turned and walked towards the direction of the counter writing as she went, wanting to get away from the table as quickly as possible. On instinct Baggy leaned forward and slightly checked out the waitress, he obviously didn't like what he saw since his immediate reaction was to shiver in disgust, which was exactly what he did. Returning after only a short period of time a full stainless steal sugar dispenser was roughly placed at the far edge of the table showing the only proof that the waitress had even been there, well that and the gust of wind she produced whilst practically running away from them.

"Ain't she peachy." Bodie said sarcastically.

"Yeah and get this, her name's Rosie!" Joe added, spitting her name in disgust.

All three men started laughing hysterically, but Ruby was just disgusted by their behavior, she had always been brought up to respect her elders even if they where of a lower social status than her. No matter how annoying or boring they where they would always be wiser and knew more about life, since they had seen and experienced more things than her because of the extra years they had. She was about to tell them off when interrupted for the third and final time.

The door was pushed open roughly so much so that an ear splitting bang was created as it hit against the wall, three silhouettes could be seen entering through the open door, rays of blinding light emerging from behind them. The first thing that Ruby saw was Heco's bald, shiny, tattooed head, following right behind him where Tommy and Jamie, the latter of whom had an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

While still on their way to the table Joe started moving over to leave enough space for the three new men. This placed Joe next to Ruby which also caused her to place her coat, bag and the news paper on her lap. Joe grabbed the news paper from Ruby and started looking through it, that was when Rosie arrived with Bodie and Baggy's coffees. Her eyes instinctively widened at the sight of the now full table, not even allowing her the time to take out her note pad Heco stated,

"I'll have as strong as coffee you make in this fucking joint. And whatever food they're having."

Rosie was met with a chorus of 'yeah's and head nods which she took into consideration whilst still silently trying to get away. Deciding he should start a conversation, Heco exclaimed,

"There's a fucking Ferrari outside, when the fuck do you ever fucking see a Ferrari in this part of town!"

"Probably belongs to some rich ass fuck up!" Jamie continued.

"Yeah that or some whore had to fuck some rich ass fucker." Bodie said with a laugh.

The whole table burst into laughter, the conversation had distracted Joe from what he was doing and he looked up looking around the table, noticing that they had quietly been joined by Dog and Spink who had pulled up to chairs to the table. A smirk formed on his lips and he side glanced at Ruby who with coffee in hand was sinking down into her seat, willing it to make her disappear.

"Are ya all callin' my best friend a whore?"

The table fell quiet as they all processed the comment that Joe had given them, once understanding what he meant their heads all turned towards the direction of the already small shrinking figure in the corner.

"Jeez, we knew ya had the fucking dough but not that fucking loaded!"

Baggy said in a slight awe, it was an innocent enough comment but it still earned him glares from around the table and caused Ruby's face to turn completely red. At this point Joe had reached the back end of the news paper and what he saw gave him the perfect opportunity to change the direction of the conversation.

"Someone's gonna be busy today."

This got everyone's attention.

"Whatcha got there?" Jamie asked.

"They found a car full of butchered adolescents parked at the side of the highway. They where probably there for a few days before anyone suspected something wrong by the car's presence. The bodies will probably have evidence of the first stages of decomposition and I wouldn't be surprised if bits of nibble markings from several different animals are also present. It has the makings of common psychotic behavior." Ruby answered in a professional tone.

Before anyone could answer, Rosie appeared with a tray full of food which she placed infront of each of them respectfully. A confused look appeared on most of the occupants' faces.

"What the hell is this? I was expecting some hash browns or something."

"That is a full English breakfast, all except for the baked beans. When I saw it on the menu, I just couldn't resist since it is not commonly found here in America unless you go to an establishment that specifically specialize in English cuisine."

After that very long explanation everyone just bowed their heads and started eating. They where all so preoccupied stuffing their faces that they didn't even notice a very angry Billy Darley stomping his way towards the diner.

"What the fuck are we all doin' here! Last I fucking checked you pricks all had fucking corners to run!"

Just finishing from her breakfast, Ruby stood up as best she could and said,

"William, I think we should use our inside voice."

She then quickly gave each of the men a kiss on the cheek and jumped over Bodie and Baggy's laps, bringing her bag and coat with her. She did all of this and was on her way to work so quickly that Billy didn't even have a chance to respond.

This only made his temper worsen, or at least that's what he told himself and it wasn't the fact that everyone had gotten a kiss but him. One look sent all of the gang scrambling to their feet and out the door, some of them taking their toast with them, leaving Joe with the bill.

"Gee, thanks guys. Coz it ain't bad enough that ya'll ambushed my fucking breakfast with Rubz."

Billy sat down in the now empty booth while Joe made his way over to the cashier, only to be told that it had already been taken care of. This pissed Joe off, it was the only bad thing about hanging around with Ruby, she always wanted to pay for everything saying that she could afford it while he would have to bust his chops for every penny. Joe walked back over to the booth and sat on the bench opposite his brother.

There they sat, both Darley brothers brooding for their own reasons but both having been caused by the same person.

* * *

**A/N Yeah we know its late but the computer was being an ass and deleted half of the chapter, so bare with us. Please review and don't forget that the outfits and sneak peek for the next one can be found on the blog, the link for it is on our profile. Enjoy!**


	5. No I can't, Yes you can

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long but we've been extremely busy with school and when ever we would get together to write we would just end up wasting time and acting like idiots, whilst laughing our asses off**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – No I can't, Yes you can.

Both Billy and Joe Darley sat opposite each other staring off into space, both lost in their own thoughts. The older Darley was in a confused state at the mixture of emotions that were running through him, he couldn't understand how such a small and insignificant person could affect him in such a large and prominent manner.

Every time she spoke a hand full of words to him, he was repeatedly left speechless and in a confused state by all the emotions she stirred up inside him. One second he wanted to strangle her, the next she'd say something hilarious and then she'd come out with something that without her trying made her sound really smart. Then a few minutes later he'd want her brains as a decoration on his wall, and so on.

That was exactly what had happened today, she had scolded him as if he was a child infront of his men and he wanted to kill her for it, but no matter what he did he still would never be able to force himself to hurt her. It annoyed the crap out of him because he had no idea why.

While Billy was still contemplating the situation he was in, Joe who sat infront of him was also contemplating a situation and how to deal with it. Ruby had been one of his close friends for about a year now and she hardly ever let him pay for anything, he was going to have to try and make up for it as much as he possibly could. She had always been way too generous with him, even when they had just met and this brings a case for concern.

The streets are a dog-eat-dog world, you have to look out for your own self, and Joe was worried that now that she had been introduced to the gang that some of them would try and take advantage of her kindness. This thought brought on another, he had just noticed that if she is seen hanging around with them she could be taken and held against them. He knew that she could take care of herself and she wasn't a person to be taken lightly but she was still a very petite woman and there's only so much she could do if she was ambushed by a group of thugs.

He would never forgive himself if she got hurt because of him, and that included the people in his own gang, even more so, his brother.

They both got snapped back into reality when they simultaneously took a sip from the scalding hot coffee that neither of them remembered ordering. Infact Rosie had come and gone multiple times while they where off in their own world, both to clear up the table and give them their orders.

Joe decided to start off the conversation since he knew his brother never would, in fact he thought that Billy would even be content with a lifetime of nothing but silence. He had been that way for as long as Joe could remember, never speaking unless absolutely necessary and never enjoyed being involved in small talk. Though there was not much he could remember from before their mother had died, maybe if she would have still been with them, Billy would have been different.

"So, do ya got somethin' for me to do today?"

Joe asked in the hope of actually doing something useful, instead of running around getting info from random people. Now that he had been initiated, he wanted to do things that the other guys did, he wanted to be just like them. And he wanted to be able to carry a gun god dammit! Cause they didn't even let him do that, they treated him as if he was a child. In the mean time, Billy was staring at him which after a while caused beads of sweat to start condensing on Joe's forehead and for his right eye to start twitching under the pressure.

After a few minutes of intense gazing Billy finally spoke, and it's a good thing too since Joe was about to crack under the pressure.

"Ya kiddin' me man, you aint in this gang yet. You're not in the gang, you keep your ass out of gang shit."

Joe's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth hung open slightly, both simultaneously. He just couldn't believe what he had just heard with both of his own ears. How could his brother say this when he had just been practically forced into killing some person he didn't even know and that had done him no harm.

"What the fuck man? So killin' that guy was all for nothin'? What do ya want me to do now, sell my fuckin' soul? This is all a load of bull-"

Billy cut him off by chuckling sarcastically.

"So just coz ya killed some rich ass prick ya think you belong in this fucking gang? You aint nothin' without that ink on your fucking skin. Get some tribals and we'll fucking talk about you being one of us."

With that final statement, Billy broke eye contact and took a gulp of his now luke-warm coffee. Joe knew that the conversation wasn't open for discussion, if Billy was done with it there would be no more conversation.

Silence again fell upon the Darley table which did nothing but irritate Joe more than he had been previously. But the surprising thing was that this time it was Billy that started up the conversation and the subject only caused to amaze Joe more.

"So… what's with that girl of yours?"

This made Joe start to panic, he was afraid that his brother was planning something to hurt Ruby, his best friend, in one way or another, physically or emotionally. Joe then hesitantly answered by means of another question.

"Ruby? What 'bout her?"

"How did you meet that fuckin' annoying thing?"

"Actually it was kind of fucking weird but…"

_Joe had been leisurely walking across the street, taking his time and not giving a __damn if any cars where coming his way. For all he cared they would have to stop and let him pass. He was just a few steps from reaching the sidewalk when an ear piercing screech was released into the air, Joe quickly ducked out of the way from the car. _

_By the time the car had completely stopped, Joe had already straightened himself into an upright position and was dusting invisible dust off of his jeans. The door of what looked like a brand new car, the car that had almost ran him over, opened revealing a tiny person. She was nothing like he would have imagined to be seated behind the wheel of such a powerful machine, with her neatly pulled back hair, immaculate clothes, sky scraper heels, porcelain skin and eyes that took up half of her face, she was beautiful and so very delicate. _

"_Are you all right?" _

_Joe did nothing but nod with his mouth gaped open so much that it was as if he was a fish. _

"_My word! It was as if you came out of no where! Are you sure you are all right?"_

_Joe again nodded silently. _

"_No matter, you will come with me and I will give you a quick assessment check up. My dear, you might go into shock! Come now dear lad."_

_Ruby grabbed his upper arm, just above his elbow, and led him to her car__, his legs moving without his permission. As soon as the door was slammed behind him, he came back to his senses and finally started protesting that he was fine, but she would hear none of it. _

"…she drove me all the way to the fucking clinic, like a fucking maniac too, and since then she's just fucking been stuck up my ass."

Joe had just added the last part for good measure, on account of his brother's presence. But truth be told he was the one that had laughed so hard and had enjoyed himself so much that first day that he had asked for her number. She was someone fun loving, sweet, caring and completely different from anyone else he had ever met. Best of all she was his link to the outside world, a world outside of drug dealing, killing and gang wars.

"There's nothin' normal with that fuckin' midget, is there?"

Joe did not enjoy this comment, it actually enraged him, even though Billy had said it with a slight grin on his lips, as if attempting to say a joke. Joe took a deep breath, calming himself down, and answered back defensively,

"She aint that short."

Billy's eye brows rose so high that they could have created a hairline for his bald head.

"She's the shortest fucking person I've ever seen. Fuckin' hell I didn't even think it was fucking possible for people to be that fucking short. Does she even fucking pass 5 feet?"

"Who the fuck cares man?" Joe said not able to stick up for Ruby more since what his brother had just said was true. "Just don't fucking talk about her like that, you don't even fucking know her."

"Oh so you fucking do? Didn't you just fucking say that she was stuck up your fucking ass? Now you're acting all fucking defensive about it like a fucking halfwit."

Billy shot back, not willing to lose this fight with his brother, he was actually never willing to lose any fight to Joe or anyone else in the world. The only person that ever succeeded in messing with Billy Darley was his father and that's only because he knows just the right things to say to hit him where it hurts the most, his weak spot.

"At fucking first sure. But it aint that big of a deal any more, I'm kinda used to the small fry just being there, she's actually kinda fucking funny. I talk to her, she talks to me, no big fucking deal."

Billy leaned forward, resting his left forearm on the table his hand was clenched into a fist, showing just how annoyed and pissed off he was starting to get, the elbow of his right arm came down to join his left. He then reached for his newly lit cigarette, which was hanging from his lips, and removed it. Blowing out a puff of smoke, which only helped in increasing the stuffy and awkward tension at the table,

"If it aint such a fucking deal, then why the hell are you standing up for this crap? Wasting your fucking energy and my own with this fucking trash."

Billy spoke in an eerie tone, in a voice so low that it was barely above a whisper, and Joe's ears struggled to pick it up. Billy had grown bored of the conversation and so decided to dismiss him without giving him a chance to answer, thus ensuring that the older Darley had won once again.

"Ya can go do something useful by getting your ass up off of that chair and going over to Heco's corner. Maybe you'll get something through that thick skull of yours."

Joe huffed, getting up from his seat and onto his feet, pulling up his jeans from the waist band and made his way to the door without even looking back at his brother. Yet Billy stopped him mid-way to the door by saying,

"And make sure he doesn't fuck up this time."

Billy took a sip of his coffee, which was now cold, and continued the rest of his cigarette until it became a small burnt out bud. He heard the doorbell ding in the distance, signaling that his brother had left the diner, but paid no attention to it.

A short time later, Billy rose from his seat and threw back the rest of his coffee, finishing it off as if it was a shot of Jack Daniels, cringing at the taste of the cold, sour coffee. He gruffly rummaged through his pockets taking out a few loose notes and tossed them on the table.

"Don't worry about that hun. Everything's taken care of. With all the cash that that little jam tart of a woman left, you and your friends could come and eat here everyday and you'd still be covered in a years time."

A passing by waitress said on her way to deliver an order to a table she was obviously waiting.

Billy wondered why the fuck would anyone lay down all that money at a diner, at one go, for anybody. Let alone people you don't know and that hardly know you. He and his gang had met her for the first time only a few short days before, and there she was, paying for there accommodations such as food, soon she would even be over at each of their houses cleaning, washing and, by the look of her, polishing each and every item they own.

It's a wonder what she would do if she found out were the office was.

A mental image appeared against Billy Darley's will showing him what the office would probably look like if she ever actually did get her hands on it. The walls would seem all white and pristine, the whole place would have an overpowering smell of flowers or some other type of fragrant girly thing. Posh looking, stiff furniture would be everywhere, she'd turn the office, their work place, into one of those professional showroom looking dumps. Like hell he would never, ever let that happen.

If he only knew what it would be like when she actually got her hands on that place.

All these thoughts were running through his head in the short time it would take him to leave the diner and start making his way back to his car. Getting to the spot where he had previously parked his car, he walked around the front side of the car and getting into the driver's seat. Out of habit, he simultaneously turned the ignition key, starting the car, causing it to roar wildly and reached for the packet of cigarettes which he purposely kept, in the private compartment, only for the car.

He thumbed the packet open, revealing to himself the only cigarette he had left in that packet, making it the lucky one, the one he always turns facing upwards whenever he opens a new pack. He brought it to his lips and then lit it, sucking on the bud and releasing a puff of smoke form his mouth, creating a foggy and mellow atmosphere.

The smoke was unintentionally released, when he hurriedly rolled down the window so that he could rest his left arm on it. Stepping on the gas and swerving dangerously out of the parking spot, he sped all the way out of the diner's parking area. Reluctantly turning in the direction which led to the old streets he was raised on, those pot infested, the drugs and the holes, streets that had a slight scent of urine, which thought him what life was really like that you couldn't depend on anyone not even yourself sometimes.

It led him right to Bones and the body shop, his hell on earth which he had to visit on a daily basis. Deciding he was not yet prepared, for the mental beat down that his father always managed to serve up, he did a sudden u-turn, which usually would have received a lot of displeased honks, now thankfully driving in the opposite direction towards an unknown destination.

After a few blind turns down unknown streets he found himself in the middle of a bustling road, with people rushing about, trying to keep up with their busy lives. He felt out of place, not only because of how different he looked compared to these properly dressed, high in society people. But also because all these people where rushing about trying to arrive somewhere, yet he had nowhere to be, he had no reason to rush.

This said fact is exactly what brought his attention to her, just like him she looked out of place and in no rush at all. It seemed as if she was at a stand still whilst everyone around her was a blur.

The black curtain at the top of her head was swept by the wind, into her face, blocking her vision. She unknowingly swept it away from her face, with it being a common occurrence, revealing her face to her one man audience to whom she was unbeknown of. Her hair, as dark as the night sky contrasted impeccably against her snow white skin which lay scattered on the forest floor and was heavy on the withering branches.

Her hand left her hair and went down to her over sized pants, which were hanging dangerously on her hips, and pulled them up. This motion helped in revealing her purple patched skin. It was like stained white marble, no matter how fine the marble and no matter how much it is polished, it still has its dents and stains.

Deep down this saddened Billy Darley, not only for the bruises her skinny body held, but also for her face as it looked weathered with age, as if it belonged to a forty year-old. It was sagged with worry with bags under her eyes, eyes which didn't look at the world the same as a normal child would. Just by that one look even a guy like Billy Darley could tell that this poor girl had seen everything, heard everything and been in everything.

He knew where she was coming from, he had been in the same exact situation, and it seemed as if, like him, she had fallen dependant on the same thing he had. A cancer stick, as Ruby had called them a few nights earlier when she was discussing (lecturing) his smoking habit with him (to him), was professionally dangling from her small, thin, childish lips.

Amazingly this all happened in just one split of a second with just one glance at the girl as he was driving by.

On his way to who knows where, Billy could not get that enigma of a girl out of his mind, his thoughts always seemed to wander to her, no matter how hard he tried. She reminded him of him, when he was starting to realize just what a horrible place the world is. Judging from the bruises horribly displayed on her arms, those who were supposed to be looking after her didn't really care to fulfill their duty. Bones had been the same with him. He never even noticed that he and his brother where in the room, that is unless he needed someone to beat on, after the incident.

The incident. The incident which changed his life drastically. The incident involving his only weak spot. His mother.

_It had been a wonderful day for a six year old Billy Darley, his parents had taken him and his brother on a family picnic. They had ran around and played with a ball, they had eaten and talked and laughed all day__. It had just come and gone like nothing. _

_The sun was beginning to set, and his little brother currently just three years of age had fallen into an exhausted sleep just a few minutes earlier. Both his parents were gathering their possessions and packing them into their car, whose back seat was already being occupied by the small body of a sleeping Joe. _

_He was just about to join his bother in the back seat when his mother called for him, _

"_William, lets go for a little walk together. Just you and me."_

_Mini Billy jumped at the chance to spend extra alone time with just his mother, especially since he hasn't had a lot ever since his brother had been born. _

_She had been a few steps ahead of him so he ran to catch up with her, instantly grabbing her hand which hung, waiting for him to grab it. This helped in steadying the young boy over the slightly rocky terrain. _

_After a few minutes of quiet wondering they arrived at a cliff's edge with first class seats, front and centre, for the sun's setting show. _

"_William, I have to tell you something important, I am going to tell you this because you are a big boy now, and you'll be able to understand this better than your little brother would. I might have to leave soon."_

"_Will you be gone for long? But you'll be back for my schowl concert right?" He said back with a saddened tone. _

"_If I'm gonna have to leave before then, I won't be able to be there."_

_Tears welled up in Billy's eyes. _

"_But you pwomised, you said you'll be there."_

"_Hun, if I'm gonna have to leave I won't be able to come back."_

_That was the first time that year that tears had stained the cheeks of that six year old boy. _

"_But mummy, I can't do anything without you! I love you! Pwease don't leave!"_

"_I love you too hun," tears now started to descent down the sick, dying mother's face, "And yes you can do stuff without me."_

"_No I can't."_

* * *

**_A/N: The sneak peek for chapter 6 should be up soon we'll try and get it up sooner next time._**

**_As always not forget to tell us what you think (because we really have no idea what we're doing, we're just winging it at this point) and if your a garrett fan I (Jessica) have just uploaded the character info on the blog and the prologue to a new murtagh story. So yeah, go check it out._**

**_Blog: www(.)squabandsquabinality(.)blogspot(.)com_**


End file.
